The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, and specifically relates to a technique which is effectively applied to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device as a sensor module.
The sensor module includes one using a photoelectric conversion device which converts an optical signal into an electrical signal. This sensor module is used for various kinds of application, such as a vein authentication sensor which reads a vein pattern.
Japanese patent Laid-Open No. 2007-117397 (Patent document 1) discloses a technique regarding an optical biological sensor which can read a finger print or a vein pattern.